


Opposite Attracts

by kei1596



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Fluff, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei1596/pseuds/kei1596
Summary: Irene and Wendy officially started their relationship. They still work at the same Company as superior and staff. As they continue to spend time together in and outside of work, they learn more about each other's differences.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 43





	1. Company Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Since I accidentally ended Polar Opposites and I still want to write more about Wendy and Irene, here's the birth of Opposite Attracts. :)

The busy season has ended, and I had started my official relationship with Irene. Truthfully, nothing much had changed after that sudden breakfast confession. We just had let our feelings known to each other and that’s it. Irene and I are still the superior and staff duo inside our workplace.

An email arrived after lunch break had ended. It was from our HR staff.

“Movie night?” I said out a loud more than I intended.

Irene turned to me briefly and nodded softly.

“It’s an annual event of the Company right after the busy season. They also gave free burritos last year,” Irene beamed an excited smile. She looks more excited for the food rather than the movie itself.

“I see. This is really great. It’s a Marvel movie and I was actually intending on watching this,” I smiled as I responded on the email to confirm my attendance.

“Who were you planning on watching it with?” Irene asked as she continued on her work.

I glanced a bit at her. It’s one of the rare occasions that we would imply about our relationship. I really do wonder why it feels like nothing has changed between us. Sometimes, I’m having this urge to hold her hand and give her a tight hug but then I’d realize we’re still in the office and that would be really weird since nobody still knows about our relationship. Heck, it would be a disaster if our manager finds out about it. Maybe it’s the reason why Irene also acts civil with me at work. She is such a professional I think I’m falling in love with her more.

“I was thinking on going out with you,” I admitted bashfully.

I sensed Irene had stopped typing and I glanced at her warily.

“Let’s do that next time Wendy,” she smiled before returning to her work.

“Is this really normal?” I asked as I took a sip of my cola. Seulgi, Joy and I together with our fellow staffs stood outside the cinema as we wait for the cue to enter the theater.

“Yep, I heard it’s always like this. Whenever there are Company activities, most employees usually hang out with those with the same position. And that is why we are all gathered here like army of ants,” Joy said dramatically as she began eating her popcorn.

“I don’t think you should start eating that Joy,” Seulgi reprimanded as she gawked at the handful of popcorn Joy is shoving inside her mouth.

“Who cares. Popcorns are supposed to be finished before the movie,” Joy chuckled.

“You’re supposed to finish it inside!” Seulgi argued.

“I can just munch with yours,” Joy said as she eyed the untouched snack Seulgi holds.

The two of them began to bicker and I just sighed at the sight. My eyes had started scanning the area looking for a familiar face.

Right after work had ended, staffs and superiors had gone their own way to the cinema. It’s actually on the same building and we only had to move a few floors. I was actually thinking on going with Irene but before I could speak to her, Jennie had already taken her away and I was pulled along by Seulgi and Joy.

“You looking for something Wen?” Seulgi asked as she stared at me worriedly.

“Huh? Oh, I was just curious where Irene had gone to,” I said.

“I think they’re already inside. Perks of being in command remember?” Joy waved a popcorn and I nodded in agreement.

“That makes sense.”

“That was so great! Marvel movies are the best!” Seulgi jumped excitedly as we went out of the cinema.

“Captain America is so dreamy,” Joy batted her eyelashes in sequence as she fantasized about the hunk.

“I prefer Iron man! He’s witty, smart and rich,” I chimed in.

“Ugh, you and your attraction to smart people,” Joy rolled her eyes and I gasped at the accusation.

“What’s wrong with that!? Being smart is really attractive and-“

I was cut off mid-sentence when I saw Irene staring at me a few meters ahead.

“And what Wen?” Seulgi draped an arm around my shoulder as she followed my gaze, smirking as she also made eye contact with Irene.

“Ohh, someone’s staring at you so intensely,” Joy commented as she also joined the stare party.

“N-nothing, what are we gonna do after this? The night’s young and we have plenty of time,” I tore my gaze away from Irene and hid my blushing face.

Seulgi and Joy looked at each other in confusion as if I was the only one not understanding what’s going on.

“In case you are dense enough to notice Wen, but I think Irene had motioned you to come with her away from here,” Seulgi stated flatly.

I turned abruptly to her and to Irene to confirm her words. And true enough, Irene motioned to meet at a secluded area away from the crowd.

My feet absentmindedly moved on its own as I followed where her fingers were pointing.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us, Joy” Seulgi chimed.

“Yup, you, me and the boring night it is.”

“How was the movie?” I asked when Irene and I managed to slip away from the crowd and made our exit to who knows where our feet would lead us.

“Boring. I fell asleep right after I finished the popcorn and the cheeseburger,” Irene said as she let out a yawn.

“Seriously? You fell asleep?” I asked incredulously.

“Yep, my eyes hurt from working the whole day, so I slept it off. That was a good 3-hour nap,” Irene linked our arms together as we basked under the city lights.

“Looks like you had a good rest,” I grinned as I noticed the glint in her eyes as we walk.

She turned to me and smiled before answering, “I did and also because I’m here with you.”

I blushed slightly and with the surge of sudden bravery I interlocked our hands together.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” I mumbled but enough for Irene to hear.

She nodded and looked ahead as we enjoyed the serene atmosphere.

“I would’ve pinned you in one of the office walls, but I think you wouldn’t like that, so I didn’t,” Irene said casually, and my ears began to heat up from those words.

“Y-yeah, I think I wouldn’t be able to handle that in case someone walks in on us,” I said bashfully.

“Yeah, thought so.”

“What sort of movies do you watch? I often catch glimpses of you watching Netflix on your phone,” I asked.

It’s true. Before Irene and I became a couple, I would always see her watching Netflix after feeding herself with snacks which she calls lunch.

“Hmm. Just some gore with nudity stuff. It takes my mind off of work but it’s such a hassle to sit adjacent the CCTV camera in the office. Since you know, it’s NSFW,” Irene shrugged.

“Oh, right of course,” I chuckled. So that’s why her screen is always so dim. I thought she just doesn’t like too much brightness.

We continued to walk under the night until Irene decided to break the comfortable silence.

“Have you ever been in a relationship before Wendy?”

I turned to her and she was looking at me with eyes full of curiosity.

“I did. Once,” I responded.

“In high school, there’s this guy who confessed to me and I thought maybe I could try dating for experience,” I continued, and Irene was listening attentively.

“We broke up in less than a month since I was having a hard time focusing with my studies and meeting his demands. I also realized then that I,” I paused.

“That you’re not attracted to him,” Irene finished my sentence.

“Right. I never dated since then. Not even in college where it’s normal to go wild, crazy and hook up with basically anyone,” I said and turned to Irene.

“What about you? Been in a relationship before?” It’s my turn to ask.

“I did. A lot, actually. I belonged to the normal who goes wild, crazy and hooks up with basically anyone,” she chuckled as she looked at me.

“I see,” I merely responded.

“Does it bother you?” Irene asked not in a worried and panic way but simply curious. 

“No, actually I kinda knows,” I said not in any accusatory tone.

“It shows, right?” Irene smirked lightly.

I chuckled.

“I guess.”

We continued our little stroll that night and how I wish time would tick slower than usual. To my surprise, it had been a late night and Irene and I had talked about a lot of things.

We rode the same bus home and Irene decided to miss her stop and accompany me all the way back to the apartment I share with Joy and Seulgi.

“Irene?” I called as we were about a few meters away from the complex.

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Irene had stopped on her tracks and I as well since our hands were interlocked.

Irene stared at me for a good few seconds before responding.

“Why do you have to be so polite and cute?” she frowned slightly and pulled me in a tight bear hug.

“You’re so soft and warm,” Irene whispered on my ears.

“And you smell good,” I said as I took a whiff of her hair mentally taking note of the vanilla scented shampoo she uses.

Irene chuckled a bit and broke our hug as she closed her eyes expectantly.

“I’m awaiting.”

I pursed my lips and fidgeted for a bit before leaning close.

I gave a quick peck on her right cheek.

Irene immediately opened her eyes when she realized I had given our bodies a distance.

“My cheek? I was actually expecting for a French kiss or at least a lip lock,” Irene chortled and pulled me all the way in front of my apartment.

“Go inside before I change my mind and decide to take you home with me instead,” Irene smiled and smacked our lips together so swiftly I was caught off guard.

“Your roommates were probably waiting for you,” Irene glanced upwards and I followed her line of sight. There, I saw two shadows quickly disappearing behind the curtains in the window of our room.

“Right,” I looked down and stared at our intertwined hands.

“Don’t worry. We’ll have plenty of time,” Irene gave a pat on my head and lowered her gaze at me, so we were locking eyes.

“And I can’t wait to see you wear a bikini in our Company outing,” Irene gave a wink before taking a distance and waving goodbye.

I was left with my mouth hanging open.

_‘Wait. What!?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The company outing is not in the next chapter.


	2. Quarter Life Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy was assigned to a task and things just went downhill as she experienced her first quarter life crisis.

I’ve been staying inside the cubicle for 15 minutes already, trying my best to calm my heart and shaking legs as I take deep breaths.

I screwed up. I definitely screwed up this time. I can already imagine myself packing my things and I can’t wait for the time when I could just shrivel under my warm blankets and spend the rest of the day watching some Netflix and eating popcorn.

I heard the restroom door open followed by familiar sound of footsteps not before a locking click ensued.

“People won’t be able to pee or take a dump if you lock the door,” I said while trying my best not to squeak. I hurriedly wiped the tear stains on my cheeks and started fanning my face to cool off.

“They can just take their pee and dump in some other floors then,” the voice sounded closer, too close actually and I glanced down to see a pair of heels just in front of the cubicle I’m in.

“Get out Wendy,” Irene said in a neutral tone.

I didn’t respond.

“The manager said I should talk to you and you know I’m not really into this kind of stuff,” I heard Irene heave a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” I said and soon tears started to fall again.

I clasped my mouth with my hands to prevent any sound of crying from coming out of me, but I know Irene had already sensed it.

“Fine. You can talk to me in there.”

I heard a thump from the cubicle door, and I noticed Irene leaning against it from the narrow space below.

“I know it’s embarrassing that you got scolded like that in front of me and the intern who happened to do the job better than you but if there’s any reason for that let me hear it,” Irene said in a calm manner.

I took a deep breath as I began to speak, “You revised 95% of the report which is almost everything.”

“I did.”

“The manager said that I should take example from the intern assigned to assist me.”

“Yup, you should.”

“I did a half ass job and let down the expectation set on me.”

“You did.”

“This is not the first this happened and usually I’d get on my feet fast and take failures as a lesson, but things keep on happening again and again.”

This time Irene didn’t say anything.

“It feels like I’ve been screwing around and I don’t have the same passion anymore in doing things with excellence. It’s like I’ve lost touch in everything that I used to be really interested in,” I also slumped back against the cubicle door and hugged my knees closer to my chest.

“Well are you?” Irene asked.

“What?”

“Were you screwing around? They say that when you’re not interested in something anymore, something has caught your attention,” Irene explained.

I kept mum for a few seconds before answering.

“I’ve been watching a lot of videos online. I’ve been into gaming during my free time. I’ve also been into writing poems lately,” I said.

“And you did those things instead of focusing in your report,” Irene asked rhetorically.

“I used to spend my weekends learning stuffs related to our job. I used to spend my free time doing extra work, so I won’t get too loaded on weekdays. I used to give a lot and I receive praise by working hard but now it’s just,” I paused.

“I don’t know if I really like what I’m doing right now. I distracted myself from all those thoughts and I ended up doing less than what I should, and it made me so frustrated,” I continued.

“I feel like the Company would be better without me and I feel that it would be good for me as well since I won’t be too stressed and it’ll be good for my mental health,” I took a piece of paper inside my wallet and unfolded it before sliding it under the door to pass it to Irene.

Noticing the piece of paper, Irene took it and read through the words and I heard her chuckling after.

“A resignation letter? Seriously? You’re giving me this inside this restroom from that cubicle you’re hiding in?” I can hear Irene stifle a laugh.

“I’m not giving it to you officially of course. I just want to let you know I have thoughts,” I said.

“Everyone has their thoughts Wendy. I had these kind of thoughts for 3 years now,” Irene chortled.

“I need a break but I think I need it permanently from this Company,” I argued.

“You did a bad job and now you’re going to resort into running away? Will that change anything if you think the problem is within yourself?”

“I’m not running away. I just need time to get myself back on track and strengthen again my ability to take challenges head on and be resilient against storms in life.”

“Can’t you do that while staying in this Company? Don’t be mistaken. I’m not speaking right now as your girlfriend but as your superior, so I need to get your insight on this,” Irene explained.

“I know. You don’t have to explain yourself Irene. It’s just, I feel like I’ve taken a lot of bruising and I need a new environment, a new place to restart without carrying all this burden because I feel like I’ve already done and gave too much in here,” I said.

“You’re taking things too personal. It’s just a job. It doesn’t summarize yourself as a person,” Irene argued.

“But it tells about me as a person,” I retorted.

“If you leave, do you think it won’t happen again? Do you think you just need a break?”

“You know I’ve already taken my break; I had the weekends. I even had a three-day break from weeks before and you know that. Nothing has changed. I still feel worthless and incompetent.”

“Did you really rest and reflected upon yourself or did you just distract yourself away from the thoughts that needs confrontation?”

“That’s why I need a really long break so after distracting myself I’ll finally have the time to gather myself and rebuild who I am.”

“You sound like you’re just making excuses,” I sensed Irene standing up from where she was leaning in.

“Get out, Wendy.”

I heaved a sigh before standing up. I reached out for the door and clicked the lock of the cubicle room open. I didn’t go out, so Irene volunteered to remove the wooden barrier between us.

“Are you really sure about this?” Irene waived the paper with the word ‘resignation’ imprinted in it.

“Sometimes, I think I was only able to hold on because you are with me,” I said while hanging my head down.

“Do you admit you made a mistake?” Irene said as she took a step closer to me.

I nodded my head in defeat.

“Then, that’s the first step. You accept it. Just as you said, you learn from it and then, you move on,” Irene began patting me on the head.

“But I just can’t learn and keep on committing mistakes every time. I don’t improve at all and it’s not just because I’ve stopped making myself better but because I just give in to my laziness which I know I will reap sooner or later and here I am,” I sighed and leaned my head on one of her shoulders.

“I just don’t know what to do with myself anymore. I’m torn between thriving hard and screwing everything up and ended up in the middle wallowing myself in pity,” I admitted and looked at her with tears brimming on the side of my eyes.

Irene cupped my cheeks and lightly bumped our foreheads together.

“I’m going to speak now as your girlfriend so listen to me Wendy,” Irene started, and I nodded my head to probe her to continue.

“There are days when we would feel worthless. There are some when we would feel proud and dignified. Knowing when to give up and let go also requires wisdom and courage. Letting go doesn’t mean you’re running away. But to make these kinds of decisions, requires knowing yourself better. It’s more than what we think and feel. We should consider the circumstance. If you truly believe that the pros are greater than the cons, then go for it. If not, and you’re still having second thoughts, give it more time until you can stand with your choice,” Irene took her distance and smiled at me.

“Now, I’m going to talk as your superior and I will consider this little information you gave me,” she began waving the letter in the air before folding it and tucking it inside her pocket.

“I’ll give you a month to think about it. You won’t be having additional clients for the time being and I want you to focus at the tasks at hand. No need to stress yourself and wallow into the mistake that has already been done. We would be damned if we lose another employee during this time,” Irene smirked and gave me a tight hug before leaning in for a kiss.

I smiled from the sweet gesture and realized my legs had stopped shaking and tears had returned from where they came from.

“I would really like to make out with you in this empty restroom but I’m afraid I’ve been hearing a few knocks minutes ago and right now, looks like someone found a key.

The restroom door suddenly flew open and Irene immediately detached herself from me. I also turned away and began fixing my hair and running my hands against my blouse as if straightening out invisible creases.

“Oh, you two are here, I was wondering why the restroom was locked so I took a spare from the guard,” Jennie jingled the keys on her hand.

“I’m not interrupting on something hot, am I? If so, please take it on another place. I really need to pee,” Jennie smirked, and Irene rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“No, you’re not. Go take your piss in there and include your shit, bitch,” Irene pulled me along as we made our exit.

I made an apologetic smile to Jennie as we pass by her and she chuckled in return before mumbling some words.

“Take care of my friend, Wendy.”

I gave a short nod but deep in my mind, I think.

_‘She’s always been the one taking care of me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who gave a kudos in this story. :) Has anyone also undergone a crisis like this before? ^_^


	3. Company Outing Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company outing is about to start and Wendy is beyond excited for what is to come.

True enough, I received an email a few days after our Company movie night announcing the annual company outing in a Southeast Asian island. It would be a 2 days 3 nights trip and we would be staying in a quite prestigious hotel.

_‘Wow. I never thought our company has this perk and money.’_

“Are you excited for your first company outing Wendy?” Irene asked smiling as she browsed through a report at her hand.

“Yes, I’m really excited about this. I can’t believe our Company would be willing to spend so much on us,” I chirped.

“Haha. Well it’s one of the good things in this Company. But don’t raise your hopes too high. There are pros and cons on why they are spending a lot on us. You should also pack ahead of time not on the night before,” Irene said as she continued with her work.

I pouted, nodded and proceeded to respond to the email to confirm my attendance.

Finally, I can have a decent break and unwind from all these works. I hope after this trip I will be able to regain my motivation at work. I glanced on my side and stared at Irene who is still focused on her job.

_‘I wonder how Irene would look like in a bikini?’_

The thought immediately caused the blood throughout my body to pool in my head and I can feel myself heating up. I shook my head to remove the inappropriate thoughts and diverted the attention on the job at hand.

“Wendy,” Irene called, and I immediately turned to her.

She was smiling and for some reason has a smirk painted on her face.

“Don’t let your imagination run wild at work,” she stood up and gently hit me with the report on her hand.

“Revise these corrections and print them afterwards for the manager’s quality control review. I have a meeting at 3 so I want the report to be done before I return got it?” Irene playfully smiled and handed me the report.

“Yes, of course,” I grinned but deep inside I’m sweating cold due to the fact that Irene was able to decipher what I was thinking.

_‘Am I really that obvious?’_

Weeks had passed and the day of the company outing is tomorrow. It’s freaking tomorrow and here I am doing an overtime work, a freaking overtime work. Now I understand what Irene meant when she said to pack my things ahead of time. Well, I did! But I didn’t expect we’ll be staying this late and I didn’t finish my packing.

“Psst. Wendy,” I heard Joy whisper from her workstation.

“What?” I mumbled and raised a brow.

“I think we should leave early. You’re still not done packing your things for tomorrow right? Freaking hell, it’s going to be midnight soon and our butts are still here,” Joy began to rant.

“I know! But it’s not like we can go home when we still have work to finish. Look around you, everyone is still here, and they are all dreading to finish their work,” I whispered back.

“But I want my beauty rest for tomorrow’s trip,” Joy pouted and despite hating the idea of continuing to work, she still proceeded on the task.

“Is it always like this Irene?” I asked and of course, Irene already knows what I am talking about.

“Two years ago, an employee didn’t manage to finish her pending works before the company outing and she was forced to bring a laptop on the trip and work while everyone was having the time of their lives,” Irene smirked as she reminisced the memory.

I frowned not really liking the idea of ruining such precious time when I could be basking under the sun drinking coconut juice free from all stress and worries the adult life is throwing me.

“Don’t worry Wendy. I also hate the idea, so we’ll be finishing all this tonight,” Irene said as she passed me a chocolate bar which I gladly accepted.

“Have you already packed for the trip?” I asked.

“Of course. I told you to pack ahead of time, didn’t I?” Irene frowned and I gulped from the reminder.

“You didn’t, did you?” she squinted her eyes and I only nodded as I look away.

I heard Irene sigh as she took a sip of her iced coffee.

“Go home.”

“What?”

“I said go home,” Irene repeated.

“But I still haven’t –” Irene took the papers on my desk as she stared at me with wide eyes.

“Go home,” she said for the third time.

I frowned and took back the papers from her hold.

“No,” I said defiantly.

“I’m not leaving you here,” I added.

We engaged in a staring battle before Irene pulled back and run her fingers through her locks.

“Suit yourself,” she sighed.

I smirked from the triumph. Did I just won an argument against Irene!? I smiled from the thought, gaining the energy I need to finish the work.

We didn’t sleep a wink. Even for a freaking minute. If me and Joy were not yet done packing, Seulgi hadn’t started packing her stuff which she only did right after we got home which is already almost morning.

We were like walking zombies as we hailed a cab and hurled our luggage inside the trunk. The three of us immediately fell asleep as soon as we get in the car and the moment we opened our eyes, we were already at the airport.

We had a good nap and seeing the planes taking off caused every excitement in our blood to pump energy in our body.

“This is freedom!” Joy exclaimed and Seulgi and I were fast enough to cover her mouth and apologize to the people around.

“Yah Joy! We have our colleagues around! You’re embarrassing!” Seulgi hissed on the taller girl.

“Chill. It’s our time to shine my pal,” Joy grinned happily as she draped an arm around me and Seulgi, hugging us in the process.

Right on cue, our HR staff asked everyone to gather and handed out a list of the room arrangement and made a run through of all the guidelines in case of emergency and such.

“Oh hey! I’m with Wendy,” Joy exclaimed as she linked our arms together.

“Looks like we’re still stuck with each other huh,” Joy wiggled her brows and I only rolled my eyes in response.

“Who’s your roommate Seul?” I asked.

“It’s Jisoo,” Seulgi responded as she scanned the piece of paper.

“Looks like the arrangement of rooms is still based on position huh,” I remarked.

“Told you so, “Joy chimed in.

“Why Wen? Do you have someone that you want to share rooms with other than me and Joy?” Seulgi wiggled her brows and I already know what she’s trying to imply.

“We’ve been really patiently waiting for you to open it up yourself but we’re really dying to hear it from you,” Joy added.

“W-what is?” I faked innocence, trying to look everywhere but the two friends at my front.

“Oh geez, don’t pretend that you didn’t saw me and Seulgi peeking on you and Irene when she escorted you back to our apartment when we had our movie night,” this time it’s Joy’s turn to roll her eyes.

“When did the two of you became official?” Seulgi asked directly.

I sighed knowing there’s really no point or reason for hiding anymore from my two friends.

“Last busy season,” I answered.

“Who confessed first?” Seulgi probed further looking really interested in the subject.

“I did. Well, she’s the one who initiated the topic but it’s me who confessed first,” I admitted bashfully.

The two of them only made an ‘o’ face as if taking the information slowly.

“B-but hey! What do you mean who confessed first? Did you guys know that Irene’s interested in me as well?”

Joy and Seulgi looked at each other as if trying to figure out who will explain.

“We don’t really need to know Wen. It’s like being served in hot plate. Favoritism is an understatement, and admiration would be too far to describe the relationship between you two,” Seulgi shrugged as she finished explaining.

“But we’re a bit worried Wendy,” Joy squeezed my left hand tightly and looked at Seulgi who also nodded.

“We know how you like Irene so much you’ll be willing to follow here wherever she goes but we’re worried you’re too good for her,” Joy admitted with eyes looking with full care.

“She’s the one who’s too good for me,” I retorted.

“Well, we don’t really know how to put it but it’s like a pitbull dating a chihuahua.”

Joy and I looked at Seulgi incredulously with eyes full of judgment.

“You could have worded it better Seul,” Joy raised a brow and Seulgi raised her hands in surrender.

“I tried,” the slightly taller girl said.

“Anyway, we just want the best for you Wendy. We don’t want you to get hurt and lose your innocence and kindness,” Joy smiled apologetically.

“But I’m not that innocent and kind,” I said.

“Oh have you guys had sex already?”

There were a few moments of silence as if Seulgi didn’t drop a very stupid question.

“Oh, for the love of all the animals and humans of the earth Seulgi!” Joy exclaimed dramatically.

“What? I’m just curious?” Seulgi defended.

I sighed and chuckled looking at Joy and Seulgi. Indeed, I have made such wonderful and caring friends. I think this is the best thing in our Company.

“Oh speak of the devil, I mean, angel, since Wendy might hit me calling her girl a devil but Irene’s here,” Seulgi said pointing proudly in daylight while being strangled by Joy intensely.

I turned my head and indeed I think I just saw an angel. Donned with plain white shirt, short jeans and cream-colored slip on, Irene sauntered in the airport like a goddess in red carpet exposing her flawless skin and perfect figure.

_‘Oh for the love of all the dogs out there, I’d be willing to get smashed if this is what you call a pitbull.’_


End file.
